1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card discriminating system and a method thereof and, more particularly, to a card discriminating system and a method thereof capable of identifying whether a card is authentic or not based on the position of a sensing mark on the card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the number of license cards increases, people use also license cards in their daily lives more and more. In general, there are always some marks formed on the license card for the purpose of identification. People usually check the marks on the license card with human eye immediately to identify whether the license card is authentic or not. It is inconvenient, and there is always the probability of making a mistake. Therefore, if the identification of the license card can be automatically performed by an electronic device, the license card may be applied to more fields.
Currently, though there are some devices capable of automatically identifying a license card (e.g. IC card), the license card has to be inserted into the device in a specific direction. In other words, when the user inserts the license card into the device in a wrong direction, s/he has to wait until the license card is ejected and then reinserts the license card in the right direction, so it is very inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, the scope of the present invention is to provide a card discriminating system and a method thereof to solve the aforesaid problem.